Balance of Power
Summary From the back cover: When a famous Federation scientist dies, his son puts his inventions up for sale to the highest bidder -- whether Federation, Klingon, Romulan or Cardassian. Among the items at auction are medical devices, engineering advances -- and a photon pulse cannon capable of punching through a starship's shields with a single shot. Meanwhile, at the Academy, Wesley Crusher comes to the aid of his best friend -- and finds himself kidnapped by renegade Ferengi bent on controlling the universe through commerce. When they also set their sights on the photon cannon, Captain Picard must find a way to save the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|Starship Enterprise]] and the Federation from the deadliest weapon ever known - with every race in the galaxy aligned against him! References Characters :Hugh Akston • Bernard Boxx • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Dakvas • Data • Doraxi • Jenny DuBois • Fubar • Guinan • Heavenly • Kahless • Jina Kef • Frederick Kimbal • Kurak • Kurn • Carl La Fong • Geordi La Forge • Nanci Lees • • Munk/Brubrak • Jean-Luc Picard • Raymond Redheffer • William T. Riker • Rolt • Dmitri Smythe • Spot • Georges St. Jean • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Tunk • Lyle Wolfe • Worf • Zek Joshua Albert • Allende • Axel • B'Etor • Core Bellorus • Blut • Buckminster Boom • Bophur the Unholdable • Zefrim Cochrane • Corrigon • Dagragas Nai • Daxal • Dorak Halfhand • • Duras • Dyreal • Albert Einstein • Crystal Estes • Viscomte Nicholas Fouquet XI • Huck • Kahless the Unforgettable • La Fong • Silva La Forge • Ligwas • Nicholas Locarno • Louis XIV of France • Lursa • Mogh • Pindog • Roqadox • Rumpelstiltskin • Sito Jaxa • Sur • Tivanazt • The Traveler • Mark Twain • Vernor • Vinge • Bradford Zorka, Junior • Jaymi Zorka Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Glutton ( ) • • • Nämeme • Write Off • Locations :Earth • Novus Alamogordus Acquisition University • Deep Space 5 • Delta Quadrant • Federation Museum of Earth Artifacts • Gamma Amar IV • Gamma Quadrant • Starbase 2 • Starbase 6 • Races and cultures :Betazoid • Cardassian • Elphasian • Ferengi • Fomorian • Human • Klingon • Lotriani • Romulan Bajoran States and organizations :Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi High Command • Ferengi High Council • Hatheby's Brokerage • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :Dirac number • holosuite • Kimbal Clock • photonic pulse cannon Ranks and titles :dabo girl • Grand Nagus • vedek Other references :Boomba Jamak the Quadrant Tour • chaseum • dabo • Earl Grey • Eugenics Wars • Eugenics Wars Bas-Reliefs • Ferengi Acquisitional Educational facility • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • gold • gold pressed latinum • hectobar • Journal of Plasma Extrusions • The Pirates of Penzance • poker • Treasures of Inner Mongolia Appendices Background information *The warp five restrictions from "Force of Nature" is mentioned. Images balance of Power cover.jpg geordiDBBoPPB.jpg External link * | after1= | prevpocket=Thine Own Self| nextpocket= | voyages1=Entd| adbefore1=Thine Own Self| adafter1= }} Category:Books Category:TNG novels